powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Busters
Operations Squadron Power Busters, or simply Power Busters, is an American web television series created for Netflix, based in the Japanese series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is set in a brand new universe, named OSPB Universe, sharing continuity with other following series. This series was produced by Lionsgate Television and Tilted Productions in association with Toei. It aired concurrent with Power Rangers Dino Charge, produced by Saban Studios. Plot The series follow the Power Busters, three excellent spies who use their technology to fight crime and the empire of evil robotic beings created by a psycho scientist. Characters 'Operation Agents' *Brooke Wexler as Lyra Temple: An aspiring spy who lost her parents during an assault at her house late night, when she was around five years ago. When a team of three Power Busters arrived at her home, the thieves got nervous and shot in both of her parents, and Lyra could only survive because she was hidden all the time at the basement. Since the incident, she promised herself that she would avenge the death of her parents by capturing the highest quantity of thieves as she could and being a better agent than any of the Power Busters. Now, at twenty-years-old, she has moved to the city of Newville, where she received the invitation to take part of a mysterious and secret group of high-tech agents all around the world. When she arrived, she instead received an invitation to become the newest member of the Power Busters, leaving her shocked. She declined the offer and walked away, but a twist of events including an attack of evil robots led her to accept the offer and become Yellow Buster - A22. *Landon Liboiron as Hilbert Winsley: The leader of the team, and also the most arrogant and sarcastic one. He is actually the Red Buster - A19, being the oldest member of the actual team. Being 23-years-old, he has been working for the Power Busters for two years. He is the first one to doubt Lyra's potential as a Power Buster. *Remy Hii as Ethan Horgan: An intellectual spy, responsible for the technology and computation sections of the Power Busters organization, and is also the Blue Baster - A20. Actually standing at 22-years-old, he has been working for the Power Busters for approximately one year and a half, joining a few months after his teammate Hilbert Winsley. He is the responsible for updating the vehicles and giant fighting robots used by the other two Power Busters. 'Operations Base' *Corrado Invernizzi as Polo Richards (deceased): The ex-leader of the Operations Base, was friends with Gary when they were both kids. As adult, Polo managed to enter the Operations Base causing the rage of his old friend, who in return, killed him. *Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Richards: The current leader of the Operations Base, is Polo's daughter. *Anne Krigsvoll as Maria Matthews: Works at the organization section of the Operations Base. *Domenick Lamberdozzi as Marshall Hubens: Leader of the soldiers that work for the Power Busters. *Buster Soldiers: A group of young men and women who fight along with the Power Busters when needed. 'Villains' *Nathan Anderson as Gary Unstown: Gary was friends with Polo when they were both kids and they both aimed to be sucessful scientists. However, Polo managed to enter the Power Busters Operations Base, and Gary didn't. As return, he murdered Polo after a hand-to-hand combat, but still didn't make to the Operations Base. He started to plan something to destroy the ones who rejected him, and as result, he created an extense empire of evil robots and cyborgs to fulfill his orders. *India de Beaufort (voice) as ALPHANA: A female robotic soldier created by Gary to become his love interest. She excels at martial arts. *David Krumholtz (voice) as OMEGAN: A male robotic soldier created by Gary to be the leader of his cyborg soldiers. *Andy Ritcher (voice) as OHM: A male robot accidentally created by Gary, most of the time it just ruins his creator's plans. *Cyborg Soldiers: A group of robotic soldiers created by Nathan to combat the Power Busters. 'Recurring Characters' *Susan Varon as Maxine: Owner of the most popular bar in Newville, Maxine Point. *Chin Han as Tanako Horiku: Owner of the karate school. *Carol Kane as Elizabeth Horgan: Mother of Ethan, only mentioned parent in the series. Episodes Category:Series Category:Power Busters